1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a correction parameter generator and a method of generating correction parameters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is an electronic device, which converts diverse electronic information generated by various apparatuses into visual information using liquid crystals. The transparency of the liquid crystals change according to an applied voltage. As compared to a conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) display, the LCD may have a higher resolution, be thinner, and consume less power. However, when displaying moving pictures, the LCD may suffer from time delays caused by changes in molecular arrangements, which occur when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material. The time delays may cause blurring or tailing. Liquid crystal molecules in an LCD may move slowly. Overdrive technology may be used to increase the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules by correcting a video signal of the LCD.
In some current overdrive technologies, correction parameters are selected from a look-up table (LUT). The LUT stores correction parameters based on the combination of a pixel value of a previous frame and a pixel value of a current frame. The selected correction parameters are interpolated and a corrected video signal is output as a result of the interpolation. The LUT stores correction parameters, which are determined based on panel characteristics of an LCD and may be obtained through experimentation. The LUT may be stored in memory.
However, memories that store the LUT require a large capacity, for example, 256*256 bytes. Methods for using smaller capacity memories have been proposed. However, when adjacent parameters are selected from the LUT in these methods in which four parameters are simultaneously selected, the parameters may be inadvertently selected again, causing data redundancy or a waste of clock cycles.